


The Fantastic Four

by Sava346



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: First Time, Friendship, Gay, Homophobia, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sava346/pseuds/Sava346
Summary: A boy loses his virginity to his boyfriend.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Fantastic Four

“Axew, go to bed!” his father slurred. Ever the drunkard, Unown was on his fourth bottle that night. He’d had a long day at the church in which he was pastor, and alcohol seemed to be his escape for everything.

“Okay dad.” Axew didn’t go to sleep. He was too busy texting his long-term boyfriend, BrokenAce. They had been going strong for over a year now, but Axew was afraid of his father finding out. He had always struggled with his sexuality, and his father being a pastor didn’t help. He only had his friend Claude to confide in.

Claude was also gay. Well, he liked when his boyfriend Multi dressed up as a girl. He was open about his sexuality and loved to talk about sex. In fact, it was a mystery to everyone how Claude and Axew were best friends. One was a sex loving, open minded kinkster, the other a prudish, modest Christian.

Just as Axew had texted BrokenAce goodnight, a text from Claude popped up.

“hey ur dad is going away for the weekend rite?” Axew sighed. He didn’t like what Claude had planned.

“Yes, but I’m going to my aunt’s so we can’t have a sleepover” he replied, eyes droopy.

“no wait i have an idea. tell ur dad ur going to brokenace’s. he should be ok with it coz of brokenace’s dad. u never told me he was also a priest” the new message said.

Axew, intrigued, replied, “elaborate.”

“go to brokenace’s and u can finally lose your virginity ;). I’ll be with multi, and u can go to my house for a few hrs. my parents r out that time.”

He was apprehensive. Sex was never really on his mind, but he knew BrokenAce wanted it badly. He wanted to make his boyfriend happy, so against his better judgement, he agreed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unown dropped off Axew at BrokenAce’s house. Waving goodbye, he drove off. BrokenAce’s father, Glitch, told the boys to be back by midnight, but to have fun with their ‘board game night’.

“So uh, what are we doing in Claude’s house? I assume we aren’t actually going to play board games.” BrokenAce chuckled.

“Ha ha ha ha… yeah… well let’s go! We don’t want to keep Claude waiting…” Axew replied nervously.

Hand in hand, the two lovers walked to Claude’s house. The heat of BrokenAce’s hand welcomed his, and Axew relaxed a little. Everything would be fine.

Claude and Multi were waiting for them eagerly at the doorstep.

“Hey come on in!” Multi waved, with his pink fingernails. He was dressed up especially for the occasion, and everyone could tell.

“Hiya Claude, Multi, looking good!” BrokenAce responded cheerfully, completely unaware of what he would see.

“Oh. My. God.” Axew shouted as he entered the house. “What the fuck is this, Claude?! Are you trying to mock me?”

Scattered around the room were various sex related items, including dildos, condoms and whips.

“Hey Axy, what the hell do you have planned?” BrokenAce grunted, shocked at the display.

Axew finally broke down.

“I just wanted to make you happy! When Claude said he could help me lose my virginity, I didn’t think he’d mean this!”

BrokenAce’s eyes grew wider. “You mean, you want to have sex… with me?”

“Y- yes…” Axew responded, with a frown.

Suddenly, BrokenAce jumped into his lover’s arms, his pudgy body weighing them both down.

“Let’s do it! I love you so much, Axypoo!” BrokenAce shouted in glee.

Claude and Multi gave the two a lecture about safety, and then disappeared off to do some lovemaking of their own.

Sitting on the sofa, BrokenAce firmly in his lap, Axew kissed him. The kiss was awkward at first, but his lover sank into the kiss, returning it with full vigour. He could feel himself harden, and BrokenAce could, too.

With a sparkle in his eyes and a big grin, BrokenAce addressed the ‘issue’.

“I think it’s about time we take care of that, baby” he smirked, undressing himself.

Axew also undressed himself, nervously chuckling. As he took a glimpse at his partner’s naked body, he noticed BrokenAce’s hard penis.

It wasn’t impressive, four inches at most, but the sight of it got Axew drooling. As he went to caress it, he was stopped.

“Nope. I want you to dominate me… daddy.” BrokenAce said seductively and bent over.

Axew wasted no time in undressing himself, his own member twitching, six inches and rock hard. He picked up the lube that Claude had kindly left him, briefly paying attention to the moaning coming from the other room. Chuckling lightly, he squeezed some of the slippery liquid into his hand.

“Are you sure?” he asked his lover. BrokenAce nodded cheerfully, waiting in anticipation.

Needing no further confirmation, Axew rubbed the lube into and around his partner’s anus. Remembering Claude’s lecture, he quickly slipped on a condom, lubricating that, too.

“3, 2, 1…” he counted, as he pushed himself into BrokenAce.

BrokenAce moaned and demanded his partner go faster. Axew couldn’t deny his love and complied. He thrust himself in a repetitive rhythm, with just the right amount of force and speed. He loved the feeling of his partner’s tight rectum around his penis and let out a few moans himself.

As he kept thrusting, BrokenAce begged to be spanked. Axew sheepishly slapped BrokenAce’s plump hind quarters, watching the cheeks go red with each whack.

Axew was getting close to his climax and didn’t want to stop. He thrust faster and faster as he got closer to climax. He let out a loud groan as he ejaculated.

Slipping himself out of his boyfriend, Axew sighed.

“That was amazing. I love you.” Axew said, feeling relieved.

“We’re not finished yet, sweetheart,” BrokenAce grinned, pointing to his erection. Axew shuffled nervously, until BrokenAce guided him to perform oral sex.

Axew got the hang of it quickly, and just as BrokenAce was about to ejaculate, the front door opened.

BrokenAce ejaculated on his partner’s face, just as Orangetack and his wife Joesus (Claude’s parents) walked in.

In unison, the man and his wife said, “what the fuck?”


End file.
